


Kiraro and Nezu Training

by TheBlitzPhoenix



Category: The Golden Will
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Gen, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Manga & Anime, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlitzPhoenix/pseuds/TheBlitzPhoenix
Summary: Nezu has a harsh meeting with Hades and has to train with Kiraro to quickly grow.





	Kiraro and Nezu Training

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a canon scene. It is a thing that I see happening after Nezu has become the leader of Heaven (this was said on Instagram). Go follow "princeda_" and "b.a.p_harmony" on Instagram if you are interested in these characters and their story!

The aquamarine walls, with gold veins which etched their way from the corners down the walls, surrounded the round table resonating with energy equal to that emitted from the Gods and Goddesses sitting around it. The table was one half was black and had red accents at the edges, with Hell’s glorious symbol plastered on it. The other half was like the walls, blue with gold accents, with Heaven’s tranquil symbol plastered on it.  
Nezu with her golden hair sat on one side of the table, opposite Hades pale face and demonic black eyes with red pupils staring at her. His black hair was a mess whilst his dark grey horns with crimson rings around them protrude from the sides of his head.   
He initiated, standing up. The black tuxedo that was uncharacteristic of Hell’s torturous environment asked for silence, whilst his space-like tail with vermillion auroras coiled around the chair, lifting it up behind him, “This meeting was called because we need to know how much stronger you’ve gotten Golden Heart.” He peered over to Kiraro, shirtless and wearing his ordinary black kimono. Spiky, his emerald green hair stood, but Kiraro’s red pupils were staring out the window, he was spacing out, “Kiraro. What is the status of her training?”  
Shaking his head Kiraro looked up to Hades, “Oh err… We’ve gotten through the basics.”  
Hades stayed stone-cold, “And what about the technique that you’re teaching her now. The ‘Smash, hit, bring back’ technique.”  
Constricting, Kiraro’s eyes widened, “How do you know about that?”  
“I know these things. Now tell us, Kiraro, tell us how the Golden Heart is falling behind. Tell us how she is failing.” His tail started to squeeze the chair as it coiled tighter.  
However, on the other side of the table, Nezu looked away, unable to keep eye contact with everyone around. Gloria softly held Nezu’s shoulders, glowering at Hades with her silver eyebrows furrowed. Her long hair was soft against Nezu’s shoulders   
“She has a name.” Kiraro glowered.  
“Kiraro.”  
He shifted in his seat and shivered before whispering, “She’s just slightly falling behind.”  
“Thank you Kiraro.” Hades looked away from Kiraro, with no smile, just a straight face before he said to Nezu, “So, Golden Heart, what are you going to do about it? Fail constantly or start to grow?”   
Gloria slammed her other hand on the table and shouted, her brows furrowed, “She has grown faster than almost any other God in here!”  
“I don’t remember addressing you, previous leader. I addressed the Golden Heart.” Hades kept his eyes locked on Nezu, who was looking away from everyone’s stare.  
“Hades! She has a name! Use it.” Gloria glowered.  
“I will use it. When she shows that she’s not a failure.” Hades didn’t take the pressure of Nezu, still staring.  
Nezu reached for Gloria’s shoulder, saying, “It’s okay. Sit down Gloria. He’s right, I haven’t earned his respect yet.”  
Nezu’s sky-like eyes were cloudy, Gloria nodded. Nezu stood up, “I’m a failure, but my teacher isn’t.”   
Kiraro sighed and looked at Nezu, shaking his head.  
Hades nodded and sat the chair down with his tail, “I think our time is done. Zaragato is probably back right now.” He turned to the door and looked at her again, “Don’t fail.”  
Gloria shouted, “Is that your attempt at saying good luck?”   
Kiraro nodded, “It is.”  
Gloria tensed her fists.  
Nezu held Gloria’s hand, “It’s okay.”  
Gloria looked down, sighing, she said, “Okay. Are you going out to train now?”  
Kiraro walked behind Nezu, “I can train you now, I’m not on a mission till some time.”  
Nodding, Nezu walked away, “I’m going to train.”  
Kiraro walked with her whilst Gloria sighed. All the Heaven squad murmured when Kiraro and Nezu left the door.

The Azul gemmed lake rippled as wind drafted on top, surrounded by emerald green grass. Trees with broad, jade green leaves stood tall over the lake. Speckles of black and white dotted through the leaves, revealing small buds slowly opening.   
Nezu and Kiraro stood in between two trees that arched over them as if they were conversing in secrets as she swung her golden sword as wide as her head and as long as her torso. The gold shimmered in the dawnlight with the ruby gems that sparkled. She was wearing her black gloves that absorbed the light to only have a slight silver streak as the sun rose. Glistening, the heaven symbol bore itself in the middle of her teal turtleneck. Her arms were pulling her down to the ground, till she finally sat down and sighed. Stabbing itself into the ground, the sword loomed over her, “Why can’t I do it? Why am I so useless? You have been working for his whole life to get better, yet here I am; weak and powerless. I’m so fucking useless.”  
Clutching her hands, her nails dug into the palms, stinging her as if a newly sharpened blade started to trace along her skin. Tears started to swell up at her eyes. Her golden hair was a curtain; keeping her safe from the prying eyes of trees, whispering at her failures. Kiraro sheathed his crimson red katana.  
Kiraro knelt down next to her, “Nezu, are you okay?”  
Nezu shifted her face away from Kiraro, “Stop teaching me, I’m a failure. I’m useless.”  
“...” Kiraro said nothing. Getting up he pulled Nezu’s sword out of the dirt. He held the sword by the blade, his hand started to bleed a crimson red down her sword.  
“Kiraro! Stop!” Nezu shouted at him as she saw the blood drip from her sword.  
“Take. The. Sword.”   
Shouting, Nezu cried, “Why are you doing this?”  
“Take. The. Sword.” Kiraro held tighter as more blood started to gush down.  
Nezu took the sword, “What were you thinking?” She wiped her eyes on her shoulder as she stood up, “Is your hand okay?”  
“Fight me. Show me the technique.” Kiraro told her. His red eyes were relaxed, his katana with its black hilt and spiked handguard was still sheathed, the crimson blade hasn’t been drawn yet.   
“But didn’t you hear me? I’m a failure! I can’t do it, I’m useless.”  
“...” Kiraro breathed in and exhaled heavily, “You are not.” He looked up and his eyes were no longer relaxed, they were ridden with concern, then he started to shout, “You are not useless! You are anything but! Those fucking thoughts are lies!” His brow started to furrow and his fangs were showing, “Don’t listen to them! No one could have learned what you know in the time that you have! It’s impossible!” He stepped to Nezu and held her by her shirt, “You’re one of the strongest people that I know! So strike me with the damned sword!”  
He pushed her away and clutched his katana, revealing the red of an eclipse, “Come at me.”

Nezu breathed in and out, “Kiraro…” That’s when she shook her head and clutched the golden blade, shining like the sun.  
Slicing at Kiraro he dodged easily, already in her stance. He elbowed Nezu, winding her to clutch her stomach with one hand, however, she swiftly countered.  
Swinging it sideways Kiraro blocked with the flat side of his katana. However, the weight of the golden sword propelled Kiraro to get sent flying.   
He nearly crashed in a tree, but he was able to land his feet on the tree side and used it as a way to push him forwards.   
His katana was by his side, he was pushing it up in his hand, but he wasn’t bleeding, which meant he would be attacking with a slash going upwards.  
Breathing in and out, Nezu nodded, Kiraro did this on purpose. He meant to set up a perfect opportunity for when to do it.  
“Remember, go for the sword, smash it away from you, in that same moment hit with your other arm to the face, then bring the attack back to the enemy, however, if you delay a single thing, you will lose. Smash, hit, bring back.” That was what he said. Smash, hit, bring back.  
She used her sword, already attacking the pathway that it was going to go to.   
KLANG!  
Gold and red smashed against each other, the katana’s weight was powerless to the claymore-like strength that Nezu had, “Smash.” She whispered to herself.   
Using the momentum from the strike she elbowed Kiraro in the face, sending him sideways, “Hit.”  
He was in the air and couldn’t do anything to maneuver out of this, “Bring back!” Nezu pivoted and brought the golden sword back to Kiraro.   
However, Nezu was pushed away to the tree as Kiraro’s black and red wings sprouted. Barely saving him from an executioner’s blow.   
Kiraro rolled on the ground and groaned in pain, clutching his jaw he stood up and sheathed his sword.  
“See. You’re not a failure.” Kiraro smiled.   
Nezu stood from the tree holding her sword. She stared in awe at the sword.   
“Don’t ya ever fucking say that you’re a failure. Got it?”  
She nodded and started to tear up, “Thanks Kiraro.”  
Kiraro walked over to her and hugged her, “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This technique that Kiraro portrays and teaches to Nezu is not canon! It's only something that I wanted to add to make it make some sense. I thought that Kiraro's slim body and light katana would benefit from a technique like this so that's why I gave it to him.


End file.
